Satisfacción
by ringuis206
Summary: One-Shot protagonizado por Vegeta y Bulma. Transcurre dentro de los 3 años antes de la llegada de los androides. No digo mucho, espero que disfruten de esto!


Lo que haces es estúpido—espetó—.Puedo curarme por sí solo, si no lo sabías.

Era otra de tantas ocasiones en las que él explotaba la cámara de gravedad—donde entrenaba—, quedando gravemente herido, tanto por la explosión y la pesada atmósfera. Se preguntaba por qué ella hacía _eso_ cada vez que ocurría. Debería odiarlo por haber matado a su novio o por querer exterminar a los débiles habitantes de su planeta. Pero no. Cuando él se lastimaba, por más que los rasguños fueran superficiales, ella dejaba de hacer lo que hacía para ir en su ayuda.

Los terrícolas son estúpidos— le dijo después, cuando ella pasaba un algodón impregnado de alcohol en sus heridas.

Estaban en el laboratorio, el herido estaba sentado en la camilla y ella, parada frente a él. A pesar de que estos _rasguños_ no eran superficiales, se encontraba sentado muy firme, no podía demostrar dolor frente a ella, no porque sintiera algo, si no, por su orgullo. Era el príncipe de los saiyajin, una cosa que le habían enseñado de niño era que no tenía que demostrar queja alguna frente al enemigo, menos si éste era débil.

Tú eres estúpida— chasqueó mientras ella vendaba su brazo fracturado.

Ésta se detuvo en seco cuando mencionó eso. La noche anterior había terminado por enésima vez con su novio—ahora ex novio— por el mismo problema: él la engañaba. Le faltarían los dedos de las manos y de los pies para contar cuantas veces había tenido ese problema. Pero esta vez ya no se rebajaría a perdonarlo y hacer que todo estaba olvidado. Decía que la amaba, pero, a cuántas más habría dicho lo mismo. Se dio cuenta que su orgullo estaba herido, pero ahora estaba agonizando con lo que había escuchado. No se cruzaría de brazos y hacerse la sorda. Ayer, hoy, ¿mañana qué?

¡Yo no soy estúpida, estúpido simio que sólo sirve para pelear!—bramó cerca de su oído haciendo que el aludido frunciera más el ceño y le diera la mirada más asesina que no había visto en años.

¡Insolente!—le gritó éste a su vez que se incorporara para encararla— Sí que eres estúpida, te atreviste a insultar al Príncipe de los...

No dejó que acabara de hablar, lo interrumpió dando una sarcástica risa— Serás un _Príncipe_—dijo haciendo un ademán de comillas con sus dedos—, pero en mi casa, tú—clavó su uña en el pecho desnudo del chico de cabello en forma de flama— no eres nada más que un simple huésped.

Con su brazo bueno sujetó la muñeca—en una milésima de segundo—que lo acusaba, tan fuerte que la dueña de esta se retorcía de dolor. Él buscaba sus ojos, quería verlos suplicando que parara de hacer eso, le causaba gracia que aun estando herido podía hacerlo, no ocurrió hasta después de unos segundos. Las pupilas de ella, tan exóticas y hermosas, se fijaron en las negras.

Tonto—dijo en un murmullo—, me estás lastimando.

¿Y qué?—preguntó con indiferencia.

¿Y qué?—repitió ella— Si no sueltas mi muñeca, en este preciso momento llamaré a Gokú para que te dé una buena paliza.

¡Já!—se burló— Piensas por que Kakarotto puede convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin es más poderoso que yo ¿no es cierto estúpida terrícola?—acercó su rostro al de ella para observar ese color tan curioso y llamativo que no existía en su planeta.

Suéltame—siguió diciendo.

Y lo hizo, para que acto seguido ella se frotara esa parte con tanta delicadeza, que parecía una muñeca, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que esa delicadeza se esfumó para dar su aparición el carácter que llevaba en su interior.

¡A parte de ser estúpido, también eres imbécil!— quiso darle una buena cachetada pero no lo logró, él lo esquivó, y ella ante tal sorpresiva táctica se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

Esta vez sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano, la acorraló hacia una esquina para terminar con esto, no hizo mucho esfuerzo para moverla, aunque ella estaba poniendo resistencia, hecho esto, las soltó y antes de que intentara escaparse, pegó su cuerpo al de ella para que no se escapara. Acercó su nariz a su cuello para poder respirar su miedo, lo único que pudo captar fue esa esencia floral tan exquisita.

«El miedo en ella puede oler tan bien» pensó.

Lo que hizo le dio escalofríos. Nunca había estado así de cerca con él. Se había acostumbrado a su torso desnudo, cada vez que lo curaba y él se quedaba dormido, ella en cambio recorría con su mirada cada ángulo de su cuerpo, a simple vista se podía observar a un cuerpo muy trabajado, por causa de sus duros entrenamiento, pero, estaba lleno de imperceptibles cicatrices que debió haber sufrido cuando estaba a la orden del tirano de Freezer. Sus corazones latían a mil, pues él ejercía mayor presión sobre su cuerpo, estaba dándole ideas equivocadas, lo sabía, pero no se detuvo hasta que sus frentes chocaron, él sólo quería atemorizarla, pero ella en qué estaba pensando. La respiración de la dueña de las pupilas azules se agitó en supremacía. Esto era otra de tantas peleas, porque él había cambiado de rumbo, acaso...

«No. Él no podría enamorarse de mí. Y yo acabo de terminar en serio una relación, no puedo terminar y empezar algo. Pero... esta vez la persona es distinta. Esperaré hasta que él dé la iniciativa» pensó.

Seguían observándose, no hacían nada más que eso. Harta de esperar, lo mandó todo al carajo, cerró sus ojos y se impulsó hacia sus labios, deseosa de saber el sabor de estos. Se impresionó por lo que estaba haciendo ¡La humana lo estaba besando y él no se imponía! Se soltó abruptamente del lazo que los unía y la miró con ¿asco?

Se sintió dolida por la mirada que recibió, pero no dijo nada que pudiera interrumpir ese momento. Así como hace unos instantes, se observaron. Hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

¿Qué has hecho?—dijo en un hilo de voz.

Y-yo—tartamudeó, ahora sí se sentía estúpida— no pensé que...

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Vegeta continúo el mismo beso que él había pausado, pero lo hizo con la vehemencia más salvaje que ella no había conocido, hasta ese momento

¿Hace cuánto que no besaba a una mujer?

Los besos que se daban estaban firmados por la necesidad, querían más. Él porque no satisfizo sus deseos que hace años le imploraban que los saciara, no pudo hacerlo, pues, desde que conoció a Gokú, su deseo carnal se convirtió en uno abstracto como superar el poder de pelea. Bulma en cambio, necesitaba saber qué era estar en los brazos de otro hombre que no fuese Yamcha. De besos a caricias. Curiosa como ella, Vegeta empezó a bajar el cierre de su vestido de una forma tan lenta y sensual que la dueña de la prenda—ahora en ropa interior—, se excitó. La alzó y las manos de ella lograron salir para sujetarse en el cuello de él. La tiró en la camilla, donde minutos antes él se encontraba, todo esto pasó sin que dejar de besarse. Al hacerlo, él nuevamente rompió el beso y le dedicó al ser que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, un esbozo de media sonrisa, tan característico de él. Empezó a descender por su cuello, lamiendo, succionando. Sus caderas se levantaron hacia su pelvis, pero él no se detenía, siguió así hasta que llegó a su sujetador, no entendía por qué eso estaba ahí, tampoco sabía cómo sacarlo, nunca había visto uno. Ella se dio cuenta y empezó a reír suavemente, le causó ternura que no supiera que era.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nunca has visto un sujetador?—preguntó juguetona.

Hmp.

Tomaré eso como un sí—dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Entonces tendré que enseñarte.

No necesito que me enseñes—siseó—. Sólo dime donde se encuentra el dispositivo de seguridad de esto.

¿Dispositivo de seguridad?—preguntó conteniendo la risa— No, hombre. En mi espalda hay un broche, sólo tienes que...

Clic.

Antes de que terminara de explicarle, él ya había descubierto el _dispositivo de seguridad_.

¡Qué buen alumno tengo!—exclamó por lo bajo, él gruñó en respuesta.

Ahora, sin ningún bache en el camino, continuo con su tarea. Contorneó con su lengua la aureola rosada, mientras con su mano buena frotaba el pezón de la derecha. Pequeños jadeos se escuchaban de la boca de Bulma, hasta que él se llevó a la boca el pezón y succionó hasta que se quedara hinchado, así prosiguió con el otro. Habiendo terminado con sus senos, descendió más al sur y de un tirón destrozó lo único que a ella le quedaba de ropa.

Estaban a punto de unirse, no en un simple beso, si no como el hombre y la mujer que eran, como Kamisama mandaba. Hasta que ella vio que él seguía vestido.

¡Eso no es justo Vegeta!—lo regañó— ¡Aún sigues vestido!

No se hizo esperar y bajó las bermudas de entrenamiento y entró, y ella dio un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Y esa fue la primera embestida de muchas más...


End file.
